thomas_and_friends_fan_laborfandomcom-20200214-history
Engines Tonight
Engines Tonight is a fanmade YouTube series created by TheThomaslover1990 Premise While most fanmade TTTE series have Thomas as the main character; this one actually focuses on Henry the Green engine. The engines of Sodor put on a variety show at a studio in Great Waterton for when they're not busy doing jobs for The Fat Controller. There are many sketches and musical numbers that appear on stage, in addition to a certain backstage storyline. Most (if not all) episode titles would be based on the backstage storyline. In season 5; as something of a re-vamp; the studio was redone and turned into a dinner club, where the audience got to have a meal as the show went on. Guest-stars Starting with episode 4; Engines Tonight has served as sort of a crossover series between Thomas & Friends and various other shows and franchises. Usually, these crossovers were done by having the main protagonist of the visiting franchise function as a guest-star; after that the guest-star would usually be bumped to recurring cast. Sometimes, the new charater will bump into one of the other cast members and they will tag along to the studios. Again, they will be bumped up to the main cast in later episodes. OC's In addition to the regular TTTE characters and the guest-stars; Engines Tonight is also famous for it's many original character's (also known as OC's). In normal fanfictions; OC's aren't very well-developed and only appear a handful of times. ET takes this a few steps further; and creates OC's that are very well developed and play crucial roles in the plot of the episode. A majority of these OC's have been paired up in romantic relationships with the canon TTTE characters. List of sketches The engines on ET do not just musical numbers, but also do a variety of various comedy sketches. A list of the most recurring ones are as follows: *Trains in Space (run by Spencer, Edward & Rosie) *Engineers Hospital (run by Skarloey, Mavis & Molly; Rosie was originally in this sketch but was switched with Mavis, Crystal has helped on occasion as well) *Sodor News Flash (run by Harvey) *Tram on Patrol (run by Toby and Spencer) *Sodor Labs (run by Hiro ) *Engine Sports (run by Gerald) *Fortune Teller Pinkie (run by Pinkie Pie and Peter Sam) *Steam Wits (run by Sir Handel and Diesel 10) On occasion, these sketches mash together. Once, 'Engineers Hospital' merged with 'Tram On Patrol' due to Gordon and Crystal unintentionally sending both sets of characters on stage at the same time. Another time, 'Trains In Space' was merged with Plunderbird's Comedy Sketch Show's 'Cops On Sodor' due to Henry forgetting to take the Steam Treck down after 'Engines Tonight'. Pairings As stated above, ET has a majority of it's characters in a romantic relationship. As of now, in no particular order, the ones on the show are: * Duck X Leshawna X Jake (Duck serves as Leshawna's main love intrest, even though he runs away nearly every time she gets near him. Jake is Leshawna's on/off love intrest, but takes to her romantic interactions a lot better. Sometimes, characters debate on who Leshawna wants to choose.) * Henry X Crystal * Thomas X Rosie * GJ X Stefanie (Adopted a daughter, Lily) * Gordon X Julia * Raphael X Serena (Married with 2 sons, Leonard and Gerald and a daughter, Julia) * Gerald X Belle * Leonard X Fiona (Broke up) * Rusty X Marilyn X Duncan (Rusty and Marilyn are dating, and Duncan also has a crush on Marilyn.) * Franz X Carlie (Yet to be canon.) * Rachel X Peter Sam (Yet to be canon.) * Blackscream X Skywheel (Skywheel is currently deceased. And Blackscream sometimes flirt with Megatrain.) * Toby X Mavis (Yet to be canon.) * Stafford X Tali (Yet to be canon.) * James X Bailey Location Trivia *Henry is so far; the only character on ET to appear in every single episode with a speaking role. *Despite him being the main character; others have volunteered to host the show when Henry is not available. Hiro, Leshawna, Gordon, Percy, Whiff, and Gerald have all pitched in to host an episode **So far, Hiro and Leshawna are the only ones to do so more than once. Hiro's was confirmed by Henry in episode 37 when he said "Hiro gets one hosting job per season". As for Leshawna, this could be the result of her being the second in command of the ET crew. **Gerald is so far the only one to host the show in an episode where he wasn't the central character; in that episode the plot mainly focused on James. *TheThomaslover1990 has confirmed on more than one occasion that there will be 14 episodes per season, at least one of those episodes will be a movie/holiday special. Category:Fanfiction Category:Parodies Category:Youtube Series